Forum:Keep Track Of Your Cash
Why HEYOO again, I expect someone has already noticed this and might have even posted it on here, but the challenges which require you to get a certain amount of cash end up glitching, and showing you how much cash you actually have, I completed the four cash challenges ages ago but just a few minutes ago I thought I would look through my challenges just to see how theyre coming along, and I noticed it displayed the cash challenges as incomplete and in the description of the challenge it said something along the lines of '-$1,378,457,756/ $10,000' basically minus $1.3 billion, strange but ive seen one or two threads about 'How much money can you actually get' or whatever well now you can see how much you have, all you have to do is sell thousands of weapons haha, if anyone has any idea why it goes into minus amounts it would be cool just to know why and whether you can re-complete the challenges, maybe by buying lots of $9,999,999 weapons to get the cash back down to about $100,000,000 or something, I dont know but ye, A-Sausage- A-Sausage- 18:06, October 25, 2010 (UTC) HA. You sold a stock/scorpio weapon/shield to the vendor. 01:16, October 26, 2010 (UTC) You can get the challenges multiple times, though I can't prove this to you, you'll just have to farm craw and sell weaps if you have dlc3. My brother and I (and occasionally a few friends) do crawmerax runs, selling the unwanted loot to clear the place out and keep it from lagging, and it's given us "How much for the planet?" like eight times, each time after pulling that bizarre negative cash glitch. From the sound of it, you're well on your way to another bunch of exp! :P Supposedly the most money you can get is something like 2.1 billion. All I know is that the most you can lose is 150,323,792. 00Average 01:39, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Selling certain modded weapons will result in negative cash. Selling large quantities of regular weapons and Craw drops - or any other legitimate deals, for that matter - will not reset your cash. (?!) 12:30, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Well could a modded gun be placed in the drops because ive been online with this character once and that was with 2 friends who dont hace modded stuff, I HAD modded stuff on my other character, does it pass onto other files? A-Sausage- 12:55, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Not true, Nagy. The only weapons I've ever gotten in trade were Pearls, and while I think a couple may be mods/constructs, I've certainly never sold them and I have negative cash. GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 12:58, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Oh? 'Cause I tried to sell my stocks once and it gave me negative cash. So all I know is stocks = yes, regular = no. I've maxed out my cash manually with WT and sold all the loot from Craw and I never busted. I'm pretty sure about the regular = no part, but as to what else can possibly give you negative cash, I have no idea. Do tell me once you / this thread finds out. 13:02, October 26, 2010 (UTC) It happened to me just from doing Craw runs (never online) and selling the chaff *shrugs*GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 13:05, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, it has happened to me too. Once you go over the limit you start getting into negative cash values and can't buy anything. Really? Well, mine is only negative in my challenge log. I can still buy stuff at vendors and my current cash on my inventory screen still displays 9999999 like normal. GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 14:57, October 26, 2010 (UTC) I haven't sold any modded guns from a previous Siren and my money ran into the negative. Clearing the area after Crawmerax drops all of the guns definitely helps contribute to this glitch occurring. I must've sold thousands of guns, barely sparing a look aside from the Legendaries, to reach that mark, but it happened. BMetcalf82 20:27, October 26, 2010 (UTC) My character is %100 legit and has never been online and I have the "negative cash challenge glitch" as well. So people like Nagy who are claiming that this only results from selling modded weapons/items need to do a little more research before posting. Clearly the game designers did not expect or didn't account for people making insane amounts of money. Look at the in-game money counter, for Christ-sakes! It only goes up to 9,999,999! But obviously we all know you can make a LOT more money than that. So my question would be why won't they do a patch to address a simple issue like that? The cash challenge 'counter' can only go up to $9,999,999, just like your inventory cash counter. So when you lose $100,000,000 by dying, the cash challenge meter will go negative. All they need to do is remove the $9,999,999 limit on the cash challenge counter (and why not the inventory counter while they are at it?) and the glitch will never happen again. Zambayoshi 23:22, October 26, 2010 (UTC) There was a post on the Steam forums about cash and while I can't remember the details I believe it was along the lines of if your cash was at the absolute max(2.1billionsomething) and you sold something it caused the code controlling cash to invert, resulting in a negative cash amount. Found it. Here it is: It's actually a signed integer (1 bit is used for +/-), so 2^31 - 1 = 2,147,483,647. If you set your money to that value then sell something, you'll actually have -2 billion money. http://forums.steampowered.com/forums/showpost.php?p=18016112&postcount=5 04:54, October 27, 2010 (UTC) -nod- It's the same effect that causes scorpio shields to work, a scorpio shield sets the shield strength at 2^31 and in the game's math, if you go one over "infinity" it goes in a circle directly to "negative infinity" so the game reads it as the lowest possible number that can exist= -2,147,483,647 so damage reads as zero, since the game can't subtract from "negative infinity" as a side note to everyone who hates those shields (like me), if you modify a scorpio gun to do more than 2,147,486,648 damage, itll break right through a scorpio shield and extract our sweet revenge ^_^ Sreza 05:40, October 27, 2010 (UTC) I stand corrected - my cash just reset. 02:20, November 2, 2010 (UTC)